


Collection of Xenoblade Drabbles

by mawzzco



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble Collection, Gen, but it's not all modern au, will add tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23485570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mawzzco/pseuds/mawzzco
Summary: Read the title.
Relationships: Melia Ancient | Melia Antiqua/Fiora, Reyn/Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	1. Shiny

**Author's Note:**

> here's a modern au thing!!!! where shulk nd reyn are Gamers. kinda inspired by the two months where i was hyperfixated on shiny hunting

It’d been several days. Reyn was beginning to think this shiny Pokémon was never going to show up. What was he thinking? Sure, shiny Giratina was cool and all, but a 1 in 8192 chance of it showing up? Reyn was starting to lose his mind. 

Shulk was also playing a Pokémon game, and the two were cuddled up on the couch as Reyn kept soft-resetting his game for the shiny Pokémon. Shulk was playing Pokémon Black while Reyn played Pokémon Platinum. While Shulk was playing casually, levelling up his Pokémon for the next gym, Reyn was determined to get the shiny Pokémon right there and then.

Suddenly, Shulk gasped.

“What? What is it?” Reyn looked at his boyfriend, becoming confused when Shulk’s shocked expression morphed into a smile.

“I just found a shiny,” Shulk giggled and showed Reyn his screen, and sure enough, Shulk had encountered a shiny Solosis. Reyn stared at Shulk’s DS in shock.

“You’ve gotta be  _ kidding _ me!” Reyn shouted and threw his arms up in the air, while Shulk laughed hysterically. “I spend, what, three  _ days  _ soft-resetting for this shiny Giratina, and then you just go ahead and get a shiny Pokémon, with the  _ exact _ same chances, mind you, without even trying!?” 

Shulk couldn’t even respond, he was laughing too hard. At this point, tears were pricking the corners of his eyes. He doubled over as he laughed, and Reyn just sat there, frowning with his arms crossed. 

“Oh my God!” Shulk breathed out, calming down from his laughter fit. “I can’t believe that just happened.”

“I’m  _ this  _ close to squashing you right now,” Reyn pouted, and Shulk chuckled in response. 

“I love you too,” he gave Reyn a quick peck on the cheek, before returning to his game to catch the shiny Pokémon. 

“Seriously, what are the odds of that happening?” 

“Don’t be mad, besides, I bet the next encounter will be the shiny.” Shulk pointed at Reyn’s DS.

“I doubt it,” Reyn said, soft-resetting his game once more.

A few moments later, he was questioning if Shulk could see the future. 


	2. Flustered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one ends kinda suddenly but that's just bc idk how to end things and also i ran out of writing juice  
> anyways. they're lesbians, harold.

To say Melia wasn’t used to affection would be an understatement. She’d never realized how unfamiliar she was to romantic gestures. Sure, she’d seen some of Fiora’s gestures in romance novels before, but… being a part of it?

It was a whole other level.

Fiora was very affectionate, often giving Melia small pecks on the cheek in passing, or wrapping her arms around the High Entia whenever she could. Not that Melia minded, it just felt very… _new_. 

And all of it flustered her to no end, which Fiora thought was adorable. 

“You get flustered so easily,” Fiora observed after having kissed Melia’s cheek. 

“Forgive me,” Melia blushed. “I am not exactly used to, well, _this_.” Fiora giggled, taking Melia’s hand in hers as the pair cuddled. 

“Don’t apologize,” Fiora smiled. Seeing her smile so sweetly made Melia’s heart skip a beat. “I think it’s cute.”

“Fiora…” Melia’s face turned a deeper shade of red at Fiora’s comment. Feeling her face heating up, Melia hid her face in her hands.

“Aww, don’t hide!” Fiora said, holding Melia’s wrists and pulling them away from her face. “You’re _adorable_ when you’re all flustered like this!” Melia whined in response, averting her eyes from Fiora’s gaze in embarrassment. She wasn’t used to being teased like this, either. Unable to help herself, Fiora planted a soft, playful kiss on Melia’s neck, only flustering her further.

“I know how much it flusters you when I kiss you here,” Fiora teased, tracing circles over Melia’s neck with her fingertips. At this point, the tips of Melia’s ears had turned red as well as she tried to stifle a squeak. 

“F-Fiora…” Melia stuttered. 

“I would touch your wings, but I feel like you might explode if I do that right now,” Fiora chuckled, wrapping both arms around her girlfriend and laying on her shoulder. 

“...I wouldn’t object to it…” 

  
  



	3. Play-fighting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soft boys bein soft  
> this isn't that good but. i haven't posted anything in a while so

“Pinned ya.”

Shulk squirmed, trying to free his arms from Reyn’s grip, but it was of no use. Reyn had successfully pinned him down, and unfortunately, he couldn’t do anything about it. 

“Let go!” Shulk pouted at Reyn, who just smirked in response. “You’re  _ dead _ once I-”

“Maybe I’ll just never let you go, then,” Reyn chuckled. “I’ll just keep ya trapped here forever.”

Shulk wanted to cross his arms, but that was obviously impossible, seeing as he was firmly pinned to the bed. He never knew  _ why _ he would try to beat Reyn in their play-fights, because Reyn was obviously much stronger than he was. Shulk would always get pinned in a matter of seconds, and this time was no different. 

“I’m not surrendering,” Shulk said.

“Fine by me!” Reyn laughed. With that, he leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to Shulk’s cheek, smiling down at his boyfriend. He chuckled when he saw a blush begin to spread on Shulk’s cheeks. “You blush so easily…” He couldn’t help but observe. 

“I-I do not!” Shulk protested, only for his blush to grow darker. 

“Don’t worry, you’re cute when you blush” Reyn smiled, beginning to pepper kisses all over Shulk’s face. Shulk giggled in response, shaking his head as if a dog was licking him.

“Reyn!” He laughed, squirming to try and get out of Reyn’s iron grip. “C’mon! This isn’t fair!” Reyn simply laughed in response, continuing to shower his boyfriend in gentle kisses. 

“Okay, okay! I give!” Shulk said eventually, catching his breath from all the giggling. Once Reyn let go of his wrists, he playfully pushed Reyn over.

“Hey, what was that for?” Reyn’s tone was still friendly and playful. Shulk lay his head on Reyn’s chest, still snickering.

“Cheating,” Shulk responded.

“Flustering you ain’t cheating! I’m just taking advantage of your weaknesses! What, would you rather I tickle you instead?”

“No, because that’s  _ definitely _ cheating.” 

Reyn rolled his eyes, sighing contentedly as Shulk looked at him. Reyn grinned happily, his smile bright and familiar. It made Shulk feel warm. 

“I love you, Shulk,” Reyn whispered.

“I love you too, Reyn.”


	4. Sleepy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> today i offer you meliora

“Melia, you have to get out of bed.”

Melia had never been a morning person, and Fiora was well aware of this. She was always the one dragging Melia out of bed, although she couldn’t help but notice how cute she was when she slept. Fiora was reluctant to wake her up, just because she always looked so peaceful. 

However, it was almost noon, and Melia still wasn’t awake. 

“Mm,” Melia groaned. “Five more minutes…”

“You  _ always _ say that,” Fiora huffed. “Now c’mon, it’s almost noon!” Melia didn’t respond, only pulling the blanket over her head. 

“ _ Melia _ ,” Fiora couldn’t help but smirk. “Are you gonna get up on your own, or do I have to carry you downstairs?” Again, no response. Fiora sighed, sitting next to Melia on the bed, tugging at the blanket Melia hid herself under. Melia peeked up at Fiora, revealing her messy hair and ruffled feathers. 

“Good morning, sleepyhead,” Fiora smiled at her. “You missed breakfast.” Fiora leaned down and pressed a kiss against Melia’s forehead.

“My apologies,” Melia blushed slightly. “I must’ve been more tired than I thought…”

“That’s alright, my love. You’ve been working very hard lately, it’s no wonder you were so tired last night.” 

Melia sat up, brushing away the down feathers on her pillow, looking at her girlfriend. Fiora held Melia’s hand, smiling warmly at her partner. 

“I’ll make something special for lunch, just for you,” Fiora said. “And we can go to Outlook Park!”

“That sounds lovely,” Melia smiled. “I am grateful to have such a wonderful partner like you.”

“Melia, you’re gonna make me blush!” Fiora’s cheeks turned pink slightly, and Melia couldn’t help but giggle in response. 

“It’s true, though! I am eternally grateful to you, Fiora.”

Fiora averted her gaze, only to look at Melia when she felt a hand cupping her cheek. Melia pulled her in for a quick kiss, before standing up beside her, holding her hand. Fiora smiled softly, kissing the back of Melia’s hand and gazing up at her girlfriend. 

“I’m grateful to you too, Melia.” 

  
  



End file.
